Battle of the Whits
by rockyBubbles
Summary: Troy fights with a two year old, Chad is not so cool with Gabriella and is having problems with Troy's twin cousins. Taylor...doesn't care. Follow Troy and friends as they have countless disputes over the summer. Beware! I'm not sure of what though...
1. Chapter 1

Alright people this is my first fanfiction. I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing so...yea. This fic is a yaoi. male/male. Trad or Choy to be exact but whatever. Oh, High School Musical is NOT mine. Nope.

Well story time...although it doesn't get intresting until the end. Sorry!

* * *

It was another day at East High. Chad sat at the back of the class doodling little faces while Miss Darbus taught. He found that Troy didn't come to class often due to him meeting with a certain girl. Not that Troy skipped, it's just that Miss Darbus insisted that Troy and Gabriella were more advanced for the this drama class.

Two minutes left. Then school would be out and summer will start. Chad tapped his foot impatiently on the floor while Miss Darbus, who was now doing opera, made her way to the back.

"Well class, I hope you all did well on the end of coarse tests but that doesn't mean you'll make it to the next level of drama. Have a nice summer and please be careful." She ended her speech right as the bell rang. Chad, now grateful that summer was here, rushed to the door but was caught by the back of his collar. He looked to see that Troy was holding him back.

"You weren't going to leave without me now were you? I could have sworn that it was you who said when summer comes neither of us could leave until we're both here." Troy smirked as Chad looked up at him innocently confused.

"When did I.." Chad still couldn't quite remember.

"Aw come on. You seriously forgot?" Troy let go on Chad's collar so he could turn around.

"Oh! I didn't say that. Well...I was mimicking Taylor, so that doesn't count."

"Maybe not...but you always wait for me." Troy put on his pouting face.

"You two are like a couple, I swear. If I didn't know better than I'd say you were." Taylor was standing in the doorway. Chad noted the look of disgust and hate toward him from Gabriella, when Taylor said this.

"Well you know, I have been a little jealous of you, Taylor, for stealing my best friend away." Troy grabbed Chad's collar again pulling him closer.

"Troy that's not how best friends should act," Gabriella stated flatly.

"And it looks as if Gabby is getting jealous of Chad," Troy said laughing off his girlfriends words. Everyone was laughing except Gabriella. Instead she was fuming off to the side.

"Heh heh. You people act like I'm a pet or a thing. I'm a person who's standing right here," Chad laughed, stealing a glance at Gabby. She threw him a death glare.

"I see nothing funny," Gabby said looping her arm in Troy's.

"Hey I have an idea," Troy said, "Why don't you guys come over. My parents wouldn't mind and we can start summer there instead of...here."

"Sure, why not? I have nothing else to do," offered Chad.

"I'm in," chimed Taylor.

"I'm coming too," Gabby said smiling up at Troy.

"Great! Um...where's the rest of the crew?" Troy asked referring to Jason, Kelsi, Ryan, Martha, and maybe even Sharpay.

"They left right after exams." Chad was already headed toward the door.

"Right."

:::::::::::::Troy's house:::::::::::

"Oh good, Troy, you're here. And you brought friends," Troy's mom ran frantically around the kitchen.

"Mom?" Troy questioned while he offered his friends a seat.

"Listen I need you to take care of you little cousin for me while I go to this emergency meeting at the office. His bags are in the living room, bottles are in the fridge and he is taking a nap. I gotta go."

"But mom, I can't take care of...of..."

"Trey."

"Who?"

"His name is Trey." Mrs. Bolton once again hurried across the kitchen, planting a kiss on Troy's head on the way.

"Mom, how old is this kid?"

"Honey, he just turned two. You'll be fine." With that Mrs. Bolton shot across the room and exited the house, leaving Troy and friends baffled.

"Well let's go find the tot, shall we?" Taylor got up walking into the living room.

"Why not," Troy said between clenched teeth, before he followed the rest of his friends into the living room. There they found the kid curled up on the couch. His bags were by his head and a light blanket was thrown over him. Gabby and Taylor were marveling over how cute he was while Troy and Chad watched from afar.

"Man. We just got out on break and we're babysitting." Troy ran a hand through his hair.

"Well at least he's not a..." Chad wasn't able to finish his sentence due to Taylor squealing something.

"He's awake. Chad look." Taylor turned to show Troy and Chad a sleepy Trey.

"What were you saying," Troy asked turning his attention back to Chad sarcastically.

"Never mind."

"Well I got to go. My dad is taking me to Nevada for shopping. Gabby you interested?" Taylor stood up looking towards Gabby.

"Yeah I'm not doing anything."

"Wait. You guys are just going to leave us here? With him?" Troy pointed to Trey who was starring at the four with intense curiosity.

"What do you mean us?" Chad said looking at Troy.

"Chad, if you leave, I'll kill you," Troy threatened without even turning around.

"That's not fair," Chad mumbled as he sat on the couch next to Trey. Trey immediately crawled over to Chad, trying to mess in his hair.

"Well, Troy, I'm sure you guys can handle it. He's only two. What could he possibly get into while you watch him?" Taylor smiled, then headed for the door. "See ya Chad." Taylor kissed him on the forehead.

"Bye." Chad was holding Trey's arms while he winked at Taylor.

"Bye bye Boo," Gabriella said planting a small kiss on Troy's lips. "I'll see you when I get back." Troy smiled.

"Let me walk you to the door." Troy said.

"Oh no. You need to help babysit your cousin. We can find our way out just fine." With that Taylor and Gabriella walked into the kitchen towards the side door.

"Well..." Chad was now holding Trey on his lap bouncing him. Trey happily giggled.

"Wow, Chad I think he likes you. I'm jealous all over again." Troy laughed as he sat beside Chad and Trey. Trey acted as though he couldn't even see Troy. Instead he kept bouncing on Chad's lap.

"Yeah, well, then you take him." Chad lifted Trey into the air waiting for Troy to take him.

"Oh no, you're good. I was just saying." Troy watched as Chad resumed bouncing Trey.

"You know, he looks just like you, when you were younger." Chad turned Trey around so Troy could see. Sure enough the blue eyes matched, along with the brown mane, the nose, and even the little dimple on the left side of their cheeks.

"Heh, so it's almost like you're carrying my baby." Troy thought about it a moment. "Wait. That implies so much." Troy laughed.

"Get your mind out the gutter Troy. I hope your cousin turns out better then you," Chad said shifting his position.

"Ah Chad, that's mean."

"Chad no mean." Troy and Chad looked at Trey who was frowning at Troy.

"Troy you didn't tell me your cousin could talk." Chad said.

"I didn't even know I had a cousin named Trey, let alone that he could talk."

"Mine!" Trey attached himself around Chad's neck, then he stuck his tongue out Troy.

"What? No he's mine." Troy pulled on Chad's shirt, scooting Chad closer to him.

"Stop! Stop!" Trey swung out at Troy.

"Damn kid, you need to find your own friends." Troy dodged Trey's arm and pushed him to the other side of Chad.

"Troy, you're acting his age." Chad said, preventing the little boy from falling off his lap.

"He started it, and I am not about to let this snotty nosed kid take my best friend and take over my house." Troy growled showing his teeth at Trey.

"Chad mine. Girwfwiend." Trey turned toward Chad and left a wet kiss on Chad's lips. "Mine."

Troy was momentarily shocked but regained his composure. "No, he's mine." Troy pulled Chad by his hair into a kiss. At first Troy just moved his lips against Chad's but then he ran his tongue over Chad's lips. Chad gasped feeling the wet appendage, which allowed Troy to stick in his tongue. Troy could taste grapefruit. Pulling back, he smirked, still looking at Chad. "Mine."

Trey was mad. He jumped off of Chad's lap and on to the floor, looking for his play bag. Finding it he dug into it. He pulled out his toy pool stick and swung.

"OWWW!!" Trey had successfully hit Troy in the nuts. Trey smiled. Score Trey 1 Troy 0.

"Mine." He then tugged at Chad's shirt. His blue eyes sparkled innocently. "Me hungy."

"You are soo dead kid." Troy bit out holding himself. He was hurting too bad to do anything else, but he swore he would kill that kid.

"Let's go into the kitchen. I think Troy's mom left you something."Chad grabbed Trey's hand and led him into the kitchen for a snack of some sort.

Troy growled as he watched Chad lead the brat into the kitchen. That kid was proving to be more trouble then he thought. Not only that, but also he noticed that Chad seemed to have a soft spot for the kid. Chad was only allowed to have a soft spot for him, Troy, not Trey. While thinking Troy figured out why he was acting so possessive. He liked his best friend. He knew he wasn't lying when he told Taylor he was jealous, but he didn't think he was jealous like in, Taylor I'm in love with your boyfriend.

Slowly but surely Troy got up. He was still a bit sore but at least he could move around. He made his way into the kitchen where he saw his cousin eating a peanut butter sandwich at the table. Chad was standing at the counter fixing a jelly sandwich.

"Fixed you a bag of ice. Thought you could use one after..." Chad didn't finish his sentence but instead offered Troy the bag of ice, plus the jelly sandwich. Chad knew exactly how he liked his sandwiches. Troy saw Trey scowl.

"Thanks. I needed something." Troy took a hold of the bag of ice and sandwich but made sure to touch Chad's hand as well. Trey growled.

"Yeah, um...I gotta go..." Chad went to head for the door.

"NO! Don't leave me with this kid. He'll be dead in two hours."

"NO! NO! Chad stay!" Trey jumped out of his seat and ran over to Chad.

"No. I have to go to the bathroom." Chad chuckled. He exited the room leaving Troy and Trey alone. Sitting down at the counter Troy put the ice on his crotch and faced Trey. "Listen kid, I know Chad is a good guy and all but he's taken. On several levels. First of all he has a girlfriend. Second he's my best friend. Third he's about to be mine...my boyfriend."

"Chad. My girlfriend. Not yous. Mine!" Trey went and sat back down, turning his nose in the air.

"Kid. Lay off. He's mine. You saw how he kissed me back. Plus you're way too young. Me, though, I'm just the right age." Troy looked longingly at the door. "I wouldn't mind just..."

"No MINE!" Trey didn't let Troy finish by throwing the rest of his peanut butter sandwich at Troy.

"What the...Kid you are so dead!" Troy went to grab Trey but was too slow due to that stupid pool stick.

"NO! Noooo!" Trey ran around the counter picking up Troy's jelly sandwich.

"Put that down. Chad made it for me." After he saw that it wasn't helping he continued. "Fine, fine. But this isn't the end."

Trey smiled devilishly at Troy. The score was now Trey 2 and Troy 0. Scowling Troy sat back at the counter while Trey made his way back to the table.

"Well, I'm bored." Chad walked into the kitchen with his hair pulled back.

Troy's mouth hit the floor. He knew his friend was hot, but now he saw why girls threw themselves at his feet.

"Chad. Mine." Trey said matter-of-factly.

"You're pushing your luck kid," Troy muttered under his breath. Trey just smiled at him.

"Smoter den you tink, Troy. Chad, mine. I stay summer."

This was the beginnings of war. If what Trey said was true then Troy would have his hands full with trying to get Chad and trying to keep Trey away. Another thing Troy noticed was that Trey was smart to be a two year old.

* * *

Notice that the points are for whoever can dis the other not for who Chad agrees with.

Also I made Trey a whole lot smarter than the average two year old. But you remember Tommy and Chuckie and friends were pretty smart for their age as well. I guess this is why it's a fanfiction.

Well? Was it horrible? Need I update? Can I have feed back? Review!! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, sorry about the wait. I'm on spring break now so I should be able to get another chapter up soon. This chapter is considerably shorter but...it leads up to the next chappie so... Also, I want to advertise my next story. It's a spin off to Cinderella, and I don't know when it'll be ready but I guarantee it will be worth it...

With that being said read on!!

Alyson Bolton was on her way back to the Bolton household. An emergency call to the office had startled her but by now she was use to it. The problem today was, Trey, her sister's boy, was there. Luckily Troy had shown up and was currently baby sitting. That's why she was worried. Troy and Trey were both so stubborn.

Now she could see the house in sight. Mrs. Bolton sped up a little, pulling into the drive way. Quickly she hopped out the car balancing her keys and suitcase. As She approached the door she noticed it was unlocked.

"Troy?" Mrs. Bolton called into the house. She came in through the kitchen. Not hearing a response she continued into the living room. There she saw Troy laid out, asleep on the floor with a water pouch on his crotch. Trey was on the long couch in front of the tv and Chad was sitting sideways on the recliner.

"Hey Mrs. Bolton. How was the meeting?" Apparently Chad was still awake. He stood stretching.

"How did you get them to cooperate? I thought they'd hate each other." Alyson took another look at her son.

"Oh, they didn't disappoint you. They just got tired." Chad walked to the front door. "Tell Troy good luck, and I'll see him later." With that Chad escaped out the front door, leaving a very confused Mrs. Bolton.

"That's weird." She walked over to her son and gently shook him. Troy stirred but didn't wake up. Instead he rolled to his side, away from his mother.

"Five minutes," Mrs. Bolton thought she heard.

"Troy, go get on your bed before you catch something." This time Troy did open his eyes.

"Mom? When did you get back?" Troy sat up and rubbed at his eyes. Those irritating contacts.

"A couple of minutes ago."

"Oh." Troy stood and stretched. Then his eyes narrowed. "Where's Chad?"

"He left when I came. He'd said he'd see you later, and good luck." Troy's mom looked at him curiously.

Troy just grunted and walked upstairs. How could Chad walk out on him like that? Troy picked up his cell phone and quickly dialed Chad's number.

"Hello?" Chad's voice sounded miserable.

"Chad? What's wrong?" Troy was always worried for his friend but this time it felt different. He was actually concerned.

"Man, my parents are leaving and they're not taking me with them. Something about enjoying summer too. Worse, they're kicking me out. I live there. Why would they leave me?"

"Ha! Sounds like parents. Did they take your key?"

"My car keys. I still got my house key. They think they got it though. But I need a place to hang out until they leave."

"You're welcome here, you know. We could put you in the guest room."

"Is you cousin really staying the summer with you guys?" Chad questioned.

"I don't know hold on." Troy took the phone from his ear. The yelled downstairs. "Mom! Is Trey staying for the summer?"

"Yes sweetheart, why?"

"No reason," Troy put the phone back to his ear. "Yeah, he is."

"I don't know Troy. Your little cousin might be sleeping in there." Chad sounded unsure.

"Then you can sleep in my room. I still have my sleeping bag."

"I don't know how Gabriella would feel about that."

"Are you implying something?" Troy raised an eyebrow.

"NO! I'm just saying. You know...with..." Chad stuttered to a stop.

"She never minded before. Why would she care now? Why do you care now?" Troy smirked knowing now that his friend could possibly return his feelings.

"I don't...well...a little." Chad sighed in irritation. "Nothing, never mind."

"No keep going, I want to know what it is that's bothering my _friend _so much he can't come over." Troy rolled the word friend off his tongue, putting more emphasise on it.

"Fine, I'll be there soon." With that the two said their goodbyes.

Troy smiled to himself. He was spending the summer with Chad. But, he was also spending it with the brat downstairs. Troy sighed to himself as he moved to go downstairs. It really was going to be a long summer. Another thing to think about was Gabriella. How would she feel about Troy having feelings for Chad?

As Troy shuffled into the kitchen he noticed his mother feeding Trey. Troy rolled his eyes and headed for the door.

"Mom, Chad's parents are leaving..."

"I know," his mother rudely interrupted.

"And I'm going to pick him up."

At the mention of Chad's name Trey had perked up. "I go too." He said firmly.

"No!" Troy barked reaching for the door.

"Oh let him go Troy. Besides I need you to pick up a couple of things at the store. That way we can kill two stone with three birds." Troy's mom smiled happily as she held out a shopping list.

"It's two birds with one stone," Troy said taking the offending list.

"That's what I said. Now you'd better be going. I hear that severe weather is suppose to be hitting soon."

"But mom, I don't have a car seat for Trey." Troy knew he wouldn't win with just saying he didn't like Trey, so he thought of a more convincing argument.

"Car seat?" Mrs. Bolton blinked in realization. "Oh! Your father didn't want it in the truck, and I certainly couldn't put it in my car because of car pooling, so the car seat is already in your car." Mrs. Bolton put on a triumphant smile.

"Fine. Come Trey," Troy growled.

Trey happily bounced over to Troy and blew a kiss to Troy's mother. "Bye bye, aunt Alice." Troy's mother giggled and pretended to caught the kiss.

"Her name is Alyson." Troy scowled, knowing he was being ignored, and headed to his car, with Trey in tow. Trey was slowly taking over.

* * *

Well, not one of my best days but...can I get a review? Anybody? PLZ!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey peeps! I forgot to do 2 VERY important things. Trey reminded me. so thank him...1st THIS IS NOT MINE! second...Thank you my few reveiwers. cookies for everyone!

another thing i need to clearify is that the time is warped or something. I can't even figure it out. so if you don't quite understand it you're not alone.

last but not least i'd like to reply to my reviews! im not calling anyone out cuz none were bad. i liked them all, but, one said it was creepy how Trey is gay. he begs to differ. from my experience little kids think 3 things, 1) mine, 2) i want, and 3) gimme. it doesnt matter who or wat they are they just fall into those categories. right now Trey is thinking mine. if you still dont get it then im sorry to have wasted your time...but i appreciated your review a lot! (im not sure if that even made sense.) also the person who already reviewed 2x hugs and kisses. i felt so loved by ur reviews...and i thank the 1st person who reviewed. if i forgot someone plz knock me over the head...i should have remembered you!!

so read and be merry!

* * *

Troy was on his way to his best friend Chad's house to pick him up. Trey was bouncing his head to some unheard beat in the back seat. Troy had already threatened to hurt Trey if he didn't stop the incessant bobbing but Trey ignored him.

Finally, after ten minutes they arrived at Chad's house. The front door was open and a scowling Chad was sitting on the porch. As they pulled up, Trey started chanting Chad's name. Troy just rolled his eyes and turned off the car.

"There's your ride!" Chad's mom said with enthusiasm. She decided to walk out the door the minute she heard the car pull in the drive way. She also was holding a duffel bag.

Chad grunted his response and took to watching Troy struggle to let Trey out. Though, as soon as the task was accomplished, Trey was rushing to over to him.

"Chad!" Trey jumped onto Chad's lap and nuzzled into his neck. Chad jerked back a little stiffling a laugh.

"Are you ticklish there?" Troy asked looking closer.

"No!" Chad said a little too fast.

"Chad is ticklish everywhere...Oh! Who's this?" Chad's mom made another mysterious appearance. Now she was referring to Trey.

"This is apperently my pet puppy, Trey. Say hi pup." Troy looked down at his cousin. Currently Trey was happily finding all the places Chad was ticklish in. Troy made mental note to find Chad's ticklish spots as well before he grabbed Trey.

"Hey! Neme go." Troy decided to ignore Trey's ranting and tucked him safely under his arm.

"Trey, say hello to Mrs. Danforth." Troy was still holding Trey under his arm as he turned to face Mrs. Danforth. He also thought he heard Chad mumble a thank you.

"Troy, are you sure this isn't your brother? The only difference is he's got blond hair, but even when you were younger your hair was light." Chad's mom did a thorough check of Trey.

"I'm sure he's not. My mom didn't cheat on Dad. Trust me." Troy shook a disturbing image from his head and smiled.

"Well, Chad you're being rude keeping your friend waiting for you. You'd best to get your stuff and go. Bye-bye Trey. See ya Troy." Mrs. Danforth waved to the three and closed the door. Chad's duffel bag lay neglected on the ground.

"See! I told you. They don't even want me. Here!" Chad shook his head, his hair bouncing lightly, and stalked to the car. Troy sighed and followed, picking up Chad's bag on the way.

After successfully getting Trey back in his seat with the light weight bag, Troy got back in the car. Chad looked over at him and smiled tiredly.

"We have to run to the store for a minute. I kind of want to get back before it rains." Troy smiled getting an okay from Chad and started the car.

Troy hadn't really noticed the sky's color until he backed out of the driveway. It had turned into an angry grey color that complimented the pale skys. It was days like this Troy liked. Although he would have rather spent it in his room, it was still relaxing.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by his phone ringing. 'Don't Cha' was playing which meant it was Gabbi calling.

"Hello?" Troy looked over at Chad who was silently laughing at him.

"Hey Troy! How's the baby sitting?" That just reminded him that the two girls left him and Chad to babysit alone.

(A/N: give and take it's probably the next day. Let's say its somewhere around 9 amish. That way when Troy's mom got home it was the next day...does that even make sense?)

"Well I'm sure it would have gone better with you two here. I don't think this kid even likes me." Troy glared into his rear view to see Trey smirking back. Somehow it was a little more sinister than what Troy expected. His eyes went back to the road.

"I don't think so. He was probably tired yesterday. Try being nicer. He liked Chad didn't he?"

"You have no idea. Now the kid can't get enough of Chad." Troy rolled his eyes and glanced at Chad. Chad was looking at Trey who was giggling.

"Aww, you're making him giggle. See he does like you." Gabriella giggled herself.

"No, Chad is making him giggle. The only time the kid laughs at me is when I'm hurt or miserable." Troy chose to ignore the way Trey laughed a little harder. He also decidecd to ignore the fact that Chad was snickering as well.

"Oh my poor baby. Well when I get back, I can apologize ten fold." Her voice was suggestive and Troy could imagine her winking at him. He always did find that creepy.

"No thanks! Igottagotalktoyoulater. BYE!" Troy hurried through his sentence and quickly closed his phone. He knew she'd call him back later to ask what happened but he decided to worry about it when the time came.

"Dude! What was that for?" Chad asked laughing. Troy had a light blush on his face.

"She was talking crazy. Real crazy." Troy focused on the road instead of listening to Chad snicker about what Gabbi could have said.

After twenty minutes or so they arrived at the store. Troy found a relatively close parking spot, and looked around. Trey was sleep, a bubble of snot growing and shrinking, as he snored lightly and Chad was staring out the window at nothing in particular.

"Well we're here. Are you getting out?" Troy asked Chad softly.

"No, I think I'll stay and watch your little cousin for you...just...hurry back please." Chad gave him a cheeky smile.

"You mean my pet puppy, but whatever. I should be back soon." With that Troy got out of the car and made his way into Wal-mart.(don't you just love that place!)

As Troy entered Wal-mart an employee named Bob greeted him. He smiled back politely and continued on his way. He took the list out of his pocket and began gathering items on the list.

MEANWHILE

Chad was bored to death and it was getting stuffy in the car. He rolled down his window, but when that didn't help he stepped out. The light breeze felt a lot better than inside of the car. He sighed to himself. Chad had come to accept his feelings, although he may not love Troy, he defiantly liked him. A lot. Which was more than what he could say for Taylor. As a matter-of-fact Chad thought now would be the perfect chance to call her.

Slowly he took out his cell and dialed Taylor's number.

"Hello?" a chipper voice asked.

"Hey, Tay." Chad tried to keep the melancholy tone out of his voice.

"Hey, Chad. What's up?" Her voice seemed to hold a little bit of suspicion.

"I need to talk to you. About our relationship."

"Really? Me too. But you first."

"Okay..." he hesitated but found his voice. "I think we need to break up. I'm just not feeling it anymore."

"..." Chad waited for answer but got none.

"Taylor?"

"Oh Chad! That's great!"

"Wha..."

"I've been wondering when to tell you the same thing. Ryan insisted that I tell you soon but I..."

"Wait. You mean you've been cheating with Ryan behind my back!" Chad could not believe the words that were coming out of Taylor's mouth.

"No, I've been talking to Ryan, although, with your permission, I do think I'd go out with him. He's..." Taylor was cut off again.

"You want to go out with Ryan instead of me?"

"Huff, you said yourself you weren't feeling it anymore. I was confiding in Ryan because he was...is my friend. If I break up with you then I can go out with him." Taylor was talking slowly now.

"Damn girl, you move on quick," Chad said smiling to himself.

"Am I forgiven?" Chad could hear Taylor give fake sniffles.

"Yeah, whatever." Chad laughed soon hearing Taylor join him.

"Okay then. I'll talk to you later. Remember though, you can still talk to me about anything, okay."

"Yeah, yeah." The two said their good-byes and Chad placed his cell back into his pocket. He couldn't believe how well that went...well, with the exception of him blowing up at Taylor. But now half of the heavy burden he was feeling was lifted.

He leaned back onto the car while he waited for Troy, which wasn't long. Soon Troy came back with an armful of groceries. Chad laughed but helped put the groceries into the car.

"You look happy," Troy noted as he got into the car. Chad chuckled to himself.

"Well, I found out that Taylor wants to go out with Ryan, not me." Chad held back another laugh at Troy's shocked expression.

Troy was happy but he was also kind of upset. He wanted Chad to be happy and if that meant he'd have to watch Chad go out with Taylor then that was fine.

"Are you okay."

"I'm fine. We thought it wasn't working so we broke up. I feel better, thank you." Chad could see Troy wasn't convinced. "I'm cool with it. Really." Chad said laughing again.

"Okay." Troy smiled at Chad and shook his head. He was slowly making progress. With Taylor out of the way, Trey and Gabbi were the only ones left. Even though it was raining outside his day was bright.

Wait...

"When did it start raining?" Troy asked looking over to Chad.

"When Trey woke up." After seeing Troy shrug Chad continued. "About a good seven minutes ago."

Troy nodded, but noticed Chad flinch as a sharp bolt of lightening flashed across the sky. Trey groaned in sympathy. Then the thunder shook the car. Chad whimpered and Trey screamed. Troy swerved a bit but quickly gained control of the car.

"Chad, when did you become afraid of thunder and lightening?" Troy had to gain control of the car a second time because of Trey's irritating yelp.

"Troy, I was always scared of thunder and lightening. It was one of my secrets you promised never to tell." Chad whimpered again as more complex bolts flashed against the sky.

"Oops...guess I can't tell if I don't remember." Troy shrugged but had to force himself to straighten up as another series of thunderclaps aggravated both Chad and Trey. Finally he decided to pull over. After he stopped, he looked at Chad. "Why are you so scared of thunder and lightening."

"You don't mess with God, Troy." Another clash of thunder caused Chad to grab Troy. Trey, who felt neglected started to howl incoherent sentences at Troy.

"Gef off! Gef off! MINE! Stopwit." Trey began to scream loudly.

Troy had thanked God for having Chad in his embrace but was tempting to curse Him for having Trey scream so loudly. He lightly pushed Chad off of himself and turned to fight with Trey's seat belt. After accomplishing that task, he pulled Trey into the front seat. Trey immediately jumped into Chad's lap, clinging tightly to his shirt. Chad was stunned but after another flash of lightening he too, clung to Trey. Troy finally reached over and hugged Chad and Trey's quivering forms.

It was truely a kodak moment. Troy was leaning against the diver door with Chad and Trey snuggled in his chest. They looked like a family because Trey resembled Troy perfectly. Trey's skin was also tanner which made him kind of look mixed. Trey was sleep and Chad had nuzzled into Troy's neck. The raging storm outside no longer seemed to bother the three. Each other's presecne served as a temporary sanctuary from the storm. Picture: Perfect!

* * *

See i kept my promise...so dont i deserve another review session. no? well can i have one anyway...

If anyone doesnt understand something leave it in a review and i will reply to it! no matter how stupid, crazy, or funky the ?'s maybe. key!


	4. Chapter 4

I am soooo sorry. I was forced to go to a camp that i did not want to go on...but i guess i have no excuses...sooo to make it up to you tell me how you would like to see the next chapter play out. I have an outline to it but i don't have much content. so read it review it and tell me what you want to see. another thing i saw was Gabby probably won't be in it for another chapter or so, sooo there is a twist in it...you can thank my sister for that one tho. please, forgive me and i will have another chappie up in the next week.

also to my dedicated reviewer...if there is anything you want to see happen, let me know. I owe you at least that much. thankies and much love to all my reviewers and hugs and kisses to the one that reviewed the most!

I think you can start looking for weekly updates. Track is over tomorrow so i'll be at my computer a lot more often. im sorry for the spelling mistakes and for the grammar errors but i was rushing to get this chapt. out.

plzz enjoy while i take a much needed nap!

* * *

After the storm the three had made it to Troy's house safely. Mrs. Bolton had made them lemonade and settled Trey into Troy's room. There was an argument but Mrs. Bolton quickly dismissed it.

"But Mom! Pets sleep outside!" Troy said pointing to Trey.

"Troy, you don't have a pet anymore, so I don't know what you're talking about. But Trey will be staying in your room because Chad needs a place to sleep. Besides you two are related. Chad is not, therefore he gets more privileges." Mrs. Bolton's words were final.

"I refuse to be related to baby dog." Troy muttered after his mother had left the room. He was surprised when he felt a light breath on his ear.

"Come on Troy, that's like calling your son a dog," Chad whispered so Trey couldn't hear. "I'm sure no son of yours would look like a pup." Troy looked at Chad who just shrugged.

"Why would you worry my sons," Troy asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Because how can I spoil them if they're dogs. My mom's allergic to them." Troy smirked.

"Why would you want to spoil my children? You might not even like me when we get older."

"Maybe, but I like you now."

"What do you mea..." Troy was cut off by Trey whining and pulling Chad off balance. Chad tumbled sideways and ended up on the floor, a cheerful Trey on his tummy.

"Play wit me, play wit me, play wit me." Trey chanted as he bounced up and down on on Chad's stomach. Chad was still dizy and couldn't quite shake the daze away.

"Hey! We, me and Chad, were talking...And get off him!" Troy held out a hand to Chad and helped him up.

"Come on Trey, leave the bigger boys to talk. Its time for you to take a bath anyway." Mrs. Bolton appeared from upstairs.

"No! No! I no want to take bath." Trey dodged and ran around the living room. Mrs. Bolton dashed after him, having to pause when he ran up under the table or a chair. After laughing, Chad joined in trying to catch him.

After a while, much to everyone's surprise, Troy grabbed Trey as he tried to get past. Holding Trey at arms length. Mrs. Bolton. smiled tiredly at her son and took the stuggling boy upstairs to take a bath.

Chad smiled at Troy, offering him a seat on the couch. Troy gladly took it.

"Not tired are you champ?"

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know we would be keeping pets this summer." Troy thought about what he said. "Wait..." but he didn't get a chance to correct himself. It was too late. The doorbell rang.

"Troy! Could you get that? It's probably your aunt, Amanda. I'll be down there soon." Mrs. Bolton yelled from upstairs.

Troy grunted loud enough for his mother to hear and continued his way to the door. When he opened it, he saw his aunt standing with twin girls that looked around the age of ten. Each on held in their hands, a big duffel bad, a sleeping bag, and a bag that looked like it was stuffed with food.

"Troy! I haven't seen you since you were the girls' age...Sam how old are you?" The girl standing to the right of Amanda turned her head.

"We'll be twelve this month," she muttered.

"Yeah, I haven't seen you since you were twelve. How old are you now?" Amanda pushed past her daughters and held her arms out to Troy. Troy reluctantly returned the gesture.

"I'm seventeen now." Troy said.

"Mama, who's that?" Sam asked snobbishly pointing at Chad, who had appeared in the doorway to the living room.

"Troy, who is this lovely young gentleman?" Amanda peeked around Troy looking oddly at Chad.

"Oh, this is my best bud, Chad." Troy motioned for Chad to come closer to them.

"Nice to meet you," Amanda giggled as Chad bowed lazily and kissed her politely on the hand. Sam automatically lifted her hand to be kissed as well so Chad kissed hers. The other twin shyly refused a kiss but returned his bow with a curtsy of her own.

"Well I best be out of here. I just came to drop off Trey's stuff and the girls. Tell Alyson I'll call her later." With that Amanda sprinted out the door and backed her car out the driveway pretty fast, which left everyone shocked.

After the shock passed, Troy offered to help with the bags but Sam just left the bags there for him to carry himself, with her sister following suit. Troy decided it be best if they got them later. Instead he led them into the living room. Sam sat in the middle of the biggest couch. Her sister just sat down on the left side of her. Troy decided to stand and Chad took the recliner.

"Well I know one of your names but I don't know the other," Troy said, trying to get a conversation started.

"Her name is Lisa," Sam said rather rudely.

"Well, you are quite the talker aren't you. I see a lot of you in Trey. No wonder you're related." Troy forced a smile, his left eye twitching.

"Why thank you." Sam said batting her eyelashes at Troy.

"I don't think that was a compliment," Chad snickered out.

"Who asked you? I was talking to Troy." Chad threw his hands up in surrender and looked at Troy. Troy just shrugged and turned back to his cousin.

"Look at how much you two have grown. Lisanna and Samirea." Mrs. Bolton came downstairs with Trey wrapped in a towel. Trey, using the wet towel to his advantage slipped out of Mrs. Bolton's grasp.

"Can't catch me, can't catch me, can't catch me!" Trey yelled. Both the twins shrieked and covered their eyes as a naked Trey streaked past them dodging Mrs. Bolton. Soon Chad joined in.

Chad, doing a lot of dashing and ducking got tired after a while. He laid on the floor to try and catch his breath. Trey thought that it would be fun to jump up and down on his stomach. Troy noticed what was about to happen and as Trey jumped Troy caught him in the air. Chad let out a breath of relief. One he didn't know he was holding.

"Mother, I am holding a naked thing that won't stop wiggling. Please take it before I drop it." Troy held Trey away from him, while Mrs. Bolton got a decent grip.

"Thanks Troy...I guess we're going to have to rethink our sleeping arrangements aren't we?" Mrs. Bolton looked around the room.

"I can sleep in here tonight, that way the twins can sleep in the guest room," Chad offered, propping himself up on his elbows for support.

"And I'll sleep in here too. Trey can sleep in my room, if he promises not to leave fleas." Troy frowned down on Trey.

"I sleep here too." Trey said looking up at Mrs. Bolton, a hopeful of smile on his face.

"No, you need to sleep in Troy's room. Come on girls. Troy, bring their bags up please." Mrs. Bolton left no room for argument as Trey pouted a puppy dog look on his face. The twins got up and followed silently.

"Would you like to help me carry these bags up?" Troy asked to a now lazy Chad.

"No not really, but if you insist then I guess I should, right?" Chad got up and picked up a dark green sleeping bag. "Who's do you think this one is?"

Troy looked at it then picked up the other. It was a magenta color. "I think that one belongs to Lisa. This one is screaming Sam to me." Troy began the journey to the guest room with Chad in tow. Both were holding the bags of Sam and Lisa.

"It took you two long enough.I thought you'd never get up here." Mrs. Bolton had her back turned to them but she could tell they were behind her.

"Where do you want us to put the bags at? We're not going to stand here forever." Troy tilted his head and waited for an answer. His mother sighed.

"Just put them somewhere over there by the closet. I'll get them straightened out later." She then said to the twins. "Right now you two get your bed clothes on. You can come downstairs after that and we'll watch a movie or whatever." With that Mrs. Bolton left out the room holding Trey's hand

"I watch movie too?" Trey asked. Mrs.Bolton nodded her head yes. Trey did a little victory dance, waving his hands around.

"But first we need to get you into some bed clothes." Mrs. Bolton then turned to Troy and Chad. "You two should do the same."

"I call bathroom." Chad said running back downstairs to get his clothes.

"Not if I get there first," Troy said shooting down the hall to retrieve his own clothes and make it to the downstairs bathroom. Chad's duffel bag was still outside so it was fair game.

Outside, Chad was having a hard time getting into Troy's car. He had the key but it seemed like it wouldn't unlock. He jiggled it around some more and finally heard the click. He quickly grabbed his bag and shot back in the house. He heard Troy coming down the stairs which meant he had little time to get to the bathroom first. He stopped as he saw Troy at the end of the stairs. Troy stopped as well looking at him. Then, out of nowhere the two watched Jack Bolton go into the bathroom.

"Aw man," Troy whined. Chad just chuckled.

Troy followed Chad back into the living room where both plopped down on the big couch.

"So what movie are you trying to watch?" Chad asked snuggling into the side of the couch.

"I was thinking about something scary, but then I thought about Trey so we'll probably end up watching something with cartoons." Troy spread out and put his hands behind his head.

"Mmmm, you're probably right." Chad sat thoughtfully rubbing his chin. (A/N:has anyone besides me notice that Corbin is growing a little stubble there.) Troy noticed Chad was growing a little hair there. It was quite sexy on him, unlike his dad. Jack's beard was becoming thick and untamed because he no longer trimmed it for school. Although his mom seemed to like it thick...

Troy shook his head trying to rid his mind of the horrid thought. It was nasty enough hearing them at night, then embarrassing when they would flirt in front of his friends. Chad noticed with great confusion, Troy shuddering slightly. He put his hand on Troy's shoulder to get his attention.

"Troy are you okay?"

"Huh...yeah, I'll be fine. Just a little freaked out."

"Okay. I was just saying that maybe we could wait until Trey fell asleep before we watched something scary. Then your mom came in the room. Trey is allowed to watch scary movies, but it couldn't be too gruesome, so she and Trey are going out to rent Dead Silence. I'm going in the bathroom now so...yea." It took a moment for Troy to realize what Chad was saying. After he did get it, Chad was already in the bathroom.

So Troy just sat on the couch. After a moment Sam and Lisa came downstairs. Sam was in the lead as always. She was wearing a pair of blue silk pajamas with Sam on it. Lisa had on some purple pajamas that was laced with pink. Troy smiled as they came down. Lisa blushed, which was weird and Sam waved.

"Can I come sit with you?" Sam sat down anyway beside the lazing Troy. Tory just looked mildly disgusted but his attention was brought to the bathroom.

Chad was coming out. Sam didn't see anything so amusing about a light skinned boy stepping out the bathroom in nothing but a pair of green and red boxers and a t-shirt but Troy did so she didn't say anything. Sam looked at Troy whose mouth was slightly agape. She was admiring Troy lick his lips and open his mouth to say something.

"Chad, don't you think you need to put on a little more?" Troy wiggled in his seat a little.

"Why. It's so hot. Anymore clothing and I'd faint." Chad gave a heart stopping smile (at least to Troy). Sam, a little jealous...okay a lot jealous, stood up.

" Hey Troy, do you know what movie we're watching?" Sam leaned closer to Troy.

"Dea..." Sam cut Chad off with the wave of her hand.

"I was asking _Troy. _Not you." Sam stood between Troy's perfect view of Chad's body and Chad frowned. Sam was so rude.

"You could at least say it nicely," Chad mumbled sitting back in his perfered recliner. He thought to himself. Now with Sam here, he was almost sure she would try to keep them separated just because of the way Troy looked at him. He didn't mind so much because he was almost certain Troy liked him back but, still, Sam was being just rude. Maybe payback would be called for. He knew he could earn Troy's attention...but how well could she?

* * *

I guess another chappie finished. please tell me how you liked it or if you liked it at all...reviews are nice and they keep me encouraged.


	5. Chapter 5

Its been a while...I am so sorry!! with exams and all I havent been able to keep up. but now, skool is out and i am free! the only thing you'd have to worry about is when i go off to camp. but even then i plan to have updated a little more. thank you for the reviews. its been inspiring.

Now enjoy the story! You've waited this long, you deserve it ;D plus i threw in a surprise!!

Finally, after what felt like two hours of waiting (it was only about thirty minutes) Mrs. Bolton and Trey returned with the movie. Troy went and popped popcorn for everyone while Chad grabbed blankets and Mrs. Bolton got the movie ready.

"Mom, I think you should share the chair with the twins." Troy said when his mom came into the kitchen.

"I think you should watch what you're doing," Mrs. Bolton said, pointing to the bowl Troy was pouring popcorn in. Half of it was on the counter while some of it did manage to fall in the bowl. Troy was tempted to curse but didn't since his mom was in the same room. Instead he whimpered and cleaned it up. "Besides everyone is already seated." Mrs. Bolton smiled and walked back into the living room before Troy could say anything.

After successfully cleaning up the mess, Troy went back into the living room. As he looked around he knew exactly what his mom was talking about. Chad was in the recliner with Trey in his arms, Mrs. Bolton was curled up on the love seat, and the girls were on either side of the big couch leaving enough space for him. Troy groaned but accepted his fate. As soon as he sat down Lisa and Sam were up against him. Mrs. Bolton laughed, but Troy thought he saw a hint of jealousy in Chad's eyes before he too laughed.

"Are you guys ready to see Bambi!" Mrs.Bolton said quite loud. The twins and Trey chorused a yes, while Troy was utterly shocked. Chad kept a look of indifference.

"Mom! You said we were going to watch something scary. Something like, oh I don't know, DEAD SILENCE!" Troy's mom smiled warmly at her son, as he stood up.

"Oh don't be like that, Troy. We brought several things, including Dead Silence. Trey what else did we get?"

"Bambi! Ice Age!" Trey said adding a mushy sound to the words. Troy watched the kid speak, wondering how much spit could come out a kids mouth with out P's and the T's.

"But..." Troy tried to speak but his mom cut him off.

"Now Troy, I don't think they could handle that at the moment. It's dark in this room and could easily get scary in here."

"That's the point of a scary movie." Troy mumbled, but then covered it up. "Well, can we at least watch Ice Age."

"Who wants to watch Ice Age, and who wants to watch Bambi?" Mrs. Bolton asked, looking around the room.

"Bambi!" Trey yelled.

"I agree, I want to see Bambi." Sam looked to Lisa.

"Ice Age," Lisa mumbled.

"Ice Age, here too." Troy said.

"I'm not in this," Mrs. Bolton said before anyone could ask her prefered movie. Everyone then looked to Chad. He looked to Troy, then to Trey before he turned away.

"Uh...Bambi," Chad muttered finally giving in to Trey's whimpers.

"Well it's decided. Bambi it i..."

"Wait. Chad is that really what you want to watch," Troy looked Chad in the eyes, before Chad lowered his head.

"Chad, awedy vote. So sit down." Trey stuck out his tongue at Troy.

"Kid, I'm gonna strangle you I swear. " Troy started to grab for Trey but his mom's voice stopped him.

"Troy, we're watching Bambi. Get over it and sit down." Mrs. Bolton wore a forced smile that dared Troy to defy her command. Troy, quite freaked, took his seat, but not before glancing back at Chad.

Mrs. Bolton pressed play and the movie began. At first showing ridiculous commercials and advertisements about nothing.

"Sorry." Chad mouthed out. Troy just looked at him. Yeah he was upset but Chad still had some pretty sexy lips. Ones that Troy wanted to taste again.

Chad saw Troy staring at his lips. He couldn't help himself, it was just too tempting. Chad licked his lips slowly, then mouthed 'I want you Troy.' Troy shook his head and blinked a couple of times before refocusing on Chad.

"What did you say?" Troy whispered, a look confused look on his face indicating that he felt like he was dreaming.

"I said, 'It's not nice to stare at people,' what did you think I said?" Chad whispered back, trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh."

"Hush! The movie is starting." Troy looked down at Sam who was telling Chad to shush. Somewhat aggravated Troy leaned closer to Lisa. Away from Sam. Sam didn't seem to notice.

The movie began, but Troy had his mind elsewhere. Well anywhere away from the movie. He thought about Gabbi. He wondered what she was doing right now. Was she thinking about him? Did she still like him? He'd eventually have to break up with her to go with Chad but still were there feelings under the surface for her. After a moment Troy decided that he didn't. He'd always played the part of a good boyfriend when in reality he kind of lost the feeling after their first real date.

Troy's thoughts wondered to Chad. Did Chad like him? Yeah they played around, and he was single. Was that some kind of secret way of telling Troy that he did want to go with him? Then Troy was almost sure that Chad had mouthed to him, he wanted him. Troy was seeing stars for a moment after that.

"Troy? You awake?" It was Chad. He wasn't sure when he fell asleep, but the stiffness of his body told him he did at some point.

"Now I am." Troy looked around. "Did everyone go to sleep?"

"Everyone except me. I guess Bambi puts all the Boltons(1) to sleep." Chad chuckled softly, as he picked up Trey.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm putting Trey to bed so we can watch Dead Silence." Chad said simply heading for the stairs.

"What about these two?" Troy pointed to the twins.

"Wake them up. They're old enough to walk to their own beds," Chad said tilting his head.

"Fine." With that Troy watched Chad disappear upstairs before he started with the task of waking up the twins. He started with Lisa first. "Hey, wake up. Lisa." He lightly shook her shoulder.

Amazingly Sam sat up. "What?" she grunted.

"Um...I...go on up to bed. It's getting kind of late." Troy then turned to Lisa, not quite sure what to do. He looked to Sam who causally pinched herself.

"Get up Lisa," she mumbled, heading to the stairs. Lisa woke up rubbing her arm where Sam had pinched herself. She grumbled something, apparently talking to Sam. Troy was standing closer and didn't hear a word said, but Sam, now going up the stairs, answered. Troy was thoroughly confused.

Regardless, the two went upstairs. Troy watched quite fascinated before he looked to his mother. She was curled on the love seat, lightly snoring. He had no idea how he was going to wake her up.

"Troy? Are you going to wake her up?" Chad had come back into the living room.

"Yeah, just give me a minute." Troy inched closer to his mother. 'I can do this,' he chanted in his head.

"Troy. You make too much noise. I'm going to bed." Troy stood dumbfounded as his mother stood up and made her way to her own room. He hadn't even done anything. He turned to Chad who lay snickering on the big couch.

"Wow. Smooth move there buddy." Chad let another fit of giggles out.

"You know, you haven't been much help lately," Troy grumbled.

"Heh heh, didn't know I was suppose to be helping at all." Chad smiled sweetly.

"I thought you were suppose to be my friend, and yet you just keep putting me down. Is there any reason for that? I mean do you get a kick out of keeping me miserable?" Troy sat down beside Chad on the couch.

"I don't know, it's fun teasing you." Chad smirked.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you rather like me." It was Troy's turn to smirk . Chad blushed lightly.

Chad turned his head away from Troy, mumbling something.

"What was that?" Troy asked, straining to hear what was said.

"Maybe I kinda do." It was just above a whisper, but Troy heard it.

"Really now?" Troy leaned over propping his chin on Chad's shoulder. Chad just looked away, but Troy could see the ever present blush he was wearing.

"..." Chad didn't say anything.

"Well maybe, I like you. A lot." Troy's voice was timid, but his face was serious. Chad looked at him, which was kind of uncomfortable because Troy's head was still on his shoulder. He felt his nose brush against Troy's.

Troy couldn't take it. Chad could not expect to have his face in Troy's face and not be kissed. It was just too tempting. Troy leaned in closer, just a hair's width from Chad's lips. They could feel the others breath on their lips. Troy looked into Chad's eyes. Maybe it was the way Chad's eyes were glazed over, or maybe Troy just felt the pressing need to kiss Chad. Either way Troy couldn't help but to finish what he started.

Kissing Chad felt great! The familiar taste of grape fruit and something distinctly Chad flooded his senses. Troy had to have more. He lightly lapped at the side of Chad's mouth asking for permission to enter. Chad opened his mouth very slowly. But he was apparently too slow for Troy, because as soon as Chad cracked his mouth open, Troy thrust his tongue in. He couldn't help the moan that followed.

Chad was the one who broke the kiss. That didn't stop Troy though. He began to kiss down Chad's neck, just licking, tasting, you know, the works. Chad let another hushed moan push past his lips.

This was getting to be too much. Chad knew that Troy's parents were just upstairs. If Troy did anymore, then he was sure it would get loud, he would get loud. (A/N: yea it seems Chad always seems the loudest, or to me he does...)

"Troy," Chad whimpered. That didn't help at all. As a matter of fact, Troy brought his lips back to Chad's sharing another exotic kiss. "No...stop...your parents." Chad pushed on Troy's chest. Troy finally 'catching the drift' pulled back, wiping the saliva from his mouth.

"Sorry, guess I just got carried away." Troy licked his lips, then leaned over and licked Chad's.

"You're forgiven, I guess." Chad licked his own lips, savoring the taste of...mint...that Troy left behind.

"So, how was I?" Troy wore a jock's smile.

"Would you like the truth or a lie?" Chad asked, smirking.

"Hmmm, I think I can handle the truth."

"Well I don't think so, so...you kiss like a fish. You just open and close your mouth. It's disgusting, quite frankly." Chad held his head high and closed his eyes.

Troy looked horrified. That was his best kiss. Not even Gabbi had a kiss like that. He didn't think she could handle it, although Troy did share one with Taylor...but it was just to teach her how to kiss! He wasn't trying to make Chad jealous or anything. NO! It wasn't like he trying to get Chad to notice him...Oh forget it. It was exactly how it sounded.

"Wait a minute. You said I couldn't handle the truth. That means...you did like it didn't you." Troy pulled Chad into a big hug which caused Troy to fall backwards on the couch.

"Ow...was that completely necessary?" Chad rubbed his head. His head collided with the arm rest on the end of the couch. He also landed on top of Troy. Compromising positions, wouldn't you say?

"Does that mean you like me back?" Troy smiled up at Chad, who hadn't moved yet. Chad sighed.

"If I say yes, will I get attacked again?"

"No, but I'll kiss ya." Troy smiled expectantly.

"Well if you put it that way, then yea, I do." Troy lifted himself up to plant a big kiss on Chad's chin. He would have kissed Chad's forehead, but their positions made it difficult. Chad, not satisfied with a kiss on the chin, captured Troy's lips. But Troy wanted to be in control. He tried to do it quietly but somehow, falling off the couch made a lot of noise, plus Chad was still on top...

"Hey! Is every thing okay down there? I thought I heard a crash." It was Troy's mother.

"Everything is fine mom, I just...uh...rolled off the bed...couch is all." Troy closed his eyes and listened closely waiting to see if his mother would go back to sleep, or if she would come back downstairs.

"Okay then, just be more careful." His mother sounded tired, not like she wanted to come downstairs.

"Guess we should open up the bed now." Troy looked at Chad, who had sat up. It actually looked more like Chad was straddling Troy. (A/N: because of rating i can't go into detail...) Troy inwardly smirked, you could still bottom and be in control, right?

"Probably, but I don't want to."Chad pushed himself up off of Troy. Troy stood too.

"Fine, I get the long couch though." Troy smiled as he laid out on the couch.

"Yeah, whatever. I prefer the recliner anyway." Chad made himself comfortable in the recliner.

"So, since you like me, will you go out with me?" Troy turned over to facing Chad's general direction.

"I don't mind, but you do still have a girlfriend. Wouldn't that be cheating?"

"No...you're a dude. I agreed I wouldn't cheat on her with another girl. See loop hole." Troy snuggled into the couch and yawned.

"You sound sleepy, and I feel it. I'll see you in the morning." Chad looked over and saw Troy was way ahead of him. Smiling to himself Chad did the same.

Meanwhile, a fuming Lisa sat at the top of the stairs. She would not allow this to happen. Troy was going to be hers, one way or another. She had told Sam it was a lost cause but didn't believe that herself. There was a reason she stayed quiet most of the time. She was able to persuade and manipulate people easily. Sam just had an attitude problem. This was not over yet. Lisa swore that Chad may have won the _battle _but she would win the _war_.

Well Lisa sounds devious. I'd love to hear from you, reviewers. it makes me so happy to see the reviews so...plz review

(1) I didn't have a made up maiden name for mrs, bolton so i just used bolton


	6. Chapter 6

Alright guys. I haven't been able to update on a regular basis, but I do have in mind what will happen and I do have it typed. Only problem is I'm not sure of how much time I have. My cuzo is due to be home any minute and I only had time enough to copy this chapter.

For those of you who read my page and are looking for the other update I apologize. I do have it, but like I said I'm short on time. Besides something is better than nothing right? If you want to know what happens in the chapters to come, check out my page. I try to update it weekly. By the way I was tricked! By a two-year old. And if you wanted to know who Trey is modeled after, it was this little girl...I have the whole story on my page.

Sorry to all my Troy/Gabby fans. I couldn't resist. I liked her in HSM the first but not the second one.

Here is the much awaited Chapter. I'm not real proud of it but I think its alright.

* * *

Chad woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. He looked around to see if anyone else heard it. Troy was still sleep and the light upstairs was still off, so he guessed no one else did. Slowly, he got up and stretched. Another knock came, sounding impatient. Chad just rolled his eyes and went to the door, not really thinking about his appearence.

When Chad did open the door, Gabriella stood smiling brightly back at him. At the sight of him, Gabby's smile dropped. A glare was taking over her face.

"Why are you here? And where is Troy? And what are you wearing?"

"What's wrong with you? I'm spending the summer with them. Troy's in the living room." Chad was utterly confused as Gabby pressed past him.

"Troy!" Gabby's voice rang through the room. Chad followed at a safe distance behind her. He knew she was mad at him but he didn't know why. Well...he kinda did...heh heh. But she couldn't possibly know that...right?

Troy felt a warm, light hand touch him. He was too lazy to open his eyes, but he assumed it was his mother trying to wake him. He had no other reason to believe that someone else was trying to wake him up at such an ungodly hour in the morning. The hand was getting to be really annoying. Troy opened one eye. The sight of Gabriella sitting in front of him, waking him up was heart-stopping! It proved to be even more so than that time he walked in on his parents. The images still brought tears to his eyes.

"Gabby, what are you doing here?" Troy sat up and tried to straighten himself up. Though there was not much to straighten up. A t-shirt and sleeping pants were all he had on.

"I was in the neighborhood and I needed to see my Troy." Gabriella smiled, placing her hand on Troy's face. Troy quickly brushed it off and glanced over at Chad. Chad shrugged his shoulders. He honestly had no idea why she was here.

"Uh, cool...but that's kinda creepy. What time is it?" Troy looked up and noticed...he could still see far away? "Crap," He rubbed his eyes.

"It's six fifty some-whats wrong?" Chad stepped forward, but a growl from Gabriella kept him from advancing.

"I left my contacts in. Hold on I'll be back." Troy stood and went to the bathroom, leaving Chad and Gabriella alone.

"So...how was..."

"Don't try anything, I know you." Gabby shoved a finger into Chad's face.

"What are you..." Before Chad could finish his eyes caught a glimpse of one of the twins. If memory served him right then this was...Lisa?

"Why are you so loud?" The voice was soft and tired. Yup, this had to be Lisa.

"I'm sorry Lisa, did we wake you?" Chad used a caring tone.

"Yes," she lied. She really just wanted to see the person who actually disliked Chad as much as she did.

"I'm sorry, we didn't mean too. You can go back to sleep." Chad waited until her feet disappeared upstairs before he breathed a sigh of relief.

Lisa sat at the top of the stairs plotting. She could use this to her advantage. Troy had a girlfriend. This girlfriend of his did not seem to like Chad, and Troy didn't seem to find her interesting. If she played her cards just right then she could possibly break Chad and Troy up plus Troy and his girlfriend. That would leave Troy to...HER! Yes, all she had to do...

DOWNSTAIRS

Troy finally got those irritating contacts out. He had heard Chad and Gabby raise their voices but he couldn't quite understand them. He hurried as fast he could without poking himself in the eye, so he could see why, but then it got quiet. Chad had said something, though he didn't hear anyone else. Quietly he came out the bathroom. Chad looked stressed and Gabby was accusing him of something.

"Okay, what'd I miss?" Troy looked to Chad first. Chad just shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong baby. Just a little girl came downstairs because Chad was being too loud." Gabriella walked over to Troy still eyeing Chad. Chad looked quite upset but remained quiet.

"Are you sure? Chad." Troy waited for Chad's attention before he continued, "Did something happen?" Chad looked away again, the scowl still on his face.

"Don't worry about it. It's just someone has issues with best friends." Chad sat down trying to calm himself down. He was seriously was thinking about just leaving. Granted, he didn't have a place to go, nor did he have a ride, but Gabby was way too suspicious of him. Taylor must have said something.

"Gabby, what is he talking about?" Troy looked to Gabriella, his face serious and demanding.

"I told you already, Chad got loud."

"You know what? It's too early. I think you need to go, Gab."

"What? Why? I just got here. If anything he needs to leave." Gabriella pointed to Chad and made a face.

"Because he's spending the summer with me. You on the other hand need to come back later...when I'm...appropriately dressed." Troy pointed to the door.

"Troy, I'm your girlfriend. I'm suppose to be before your best friend." Gabriella stood her ground waiting for Troy to continue.

"Yea, you're right. But you've never been over my house at...7:00 before, except to walk me to school. Chad has, and no offense to you 'cause I love you to death but, you run out at all the wrong times."

"Like when?" Gabriella asked.

"Like when you left me and Chad to babysit Trey. Like when you left me and Chad to clean up for Miss Darbus. Would you like me to continue, the list is endless." Troy challenged Gabriella to retort.

"You know I don't even know you any more. You seem more in love with Chad than me." Gabriella's eyes began to well up. She also began to sniffle slightly.

"Chad is closer than a brother to me, so of course I'm gonna love him. But I love you too, it's hard to explain. So please, come over later when they," Troy pointed at the celling, "are awake."

"Fine, can you walk me to the door...Wait, who's they?"

"The rest of my cousins-Why don't I walk you to the door now." Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand.

"Yea, okay." Troy allowed Gabriella to pull him to the door but not before casting a look back at Chad. Chad looked like he was between a rock and a hard place.

As a matter-of-fact that's exactly how Chad felt. He hated that Gabriella was right. Troy should be more loyal to her than him because Troy is her boyfriend, but Troy had also asked him for a relationship too. Chad stood up and waited for Troy to return. He wouldn't ruin the moment for Troy or Gabriella this time. He would stay out of it until he could talk to Troy alone.

Troy wished Chad would save him. Gabriella was acting really...awkward now. She wanted to kiss him now. That was new. He'd always been the one to beg for a kiss, but now she was leaning in for a wet one. Troy closed his eyes as he waited for it to end. Gabriella's kiss was nothing like Chad's. There was no spark, although there were droplets. Finally, she pulled herself away.

"Wow, that was great."

Troy forced a smile. That was nasty...

"I'll see you later then." Gabriella went back to her car and got in. Before she left she honked the horn, quite loudly and blew a kiss although he really didn't see her do it. Troy waved back and waited until she left before going back into the house.

Troy walked back into the living room and was amazed at what he saw. Chad was punching the air hard and fast. (A/N:rating problems...) Troy watched as Chad's muscles bulged and flexed with each movement he made. He never realized how well Chad was at boxing nor how sexy he looked doing it. Chad had told him about it but Troy never really supported Chad. Now as Troy took in the beauty before him, he really thought about reconsidering watching Chad go for the boxing tournaments.

"You're really good at this," Troy commented approaching Chad.

"I've tried to tell you before." Chad turned to face Troy. He hadn't even broken a sweat yet.

"I know, but still," Troy pouted. He sat down on the couch as he watched Chad stretch. He had no idea Chad was this flexible. He tried push those thoughts to the back of his head because there were more pressing matters at hand. I mean Chad being flexible is kind of...NO! Chad's feelings were more important then his flexibility, although flexibility could come in handy...stay focused! His expression became serious. "Chad why didn't you tell me what she did?"

"Because it's not important. She was just trying to aggravate me."

"But still, I just want to know what she said. It was important enough to make you pretty upset, so it's important enough to make me worry about you." Troy motioned for Chad to come sit beside him. Chad paused for moment before doing so.

"No it's just that she's right. And it kills me. You should be more loyal to her then to me." Chad looked up at Troy's face. Troy wore a sly smile.

"You were jealous weren't you?" Troy leaned closer.

"NO...maybe a little." Chad looked down. "Okay fine, a lot jealous, but at least I...well, I didn't show it, much."

"I knew it." Troy wrapped his arms around Chad hugging him closely, "You do love me back." Troy was laughing and Chad was really embarrassed.

The moment was short-lived though because Sam came down the stairs. She looked like she'd just woken up. Troy and Chad pulled away from each other before she could tell what they were doing. Chad decided to stand up to be less conspicuous.

"Hey Sammy what's up?" Troy asked looking over at Sam. It was amazing he knew which twin it was. Sam was silently rejoicing

"I couldn't find Aunt Alice up stairs, so I thought she would be down here...But she's not is she?"

"Nope." Troy shook his head.

"Why do you need Mrs. Alice?" Chad asked sitting back down beside Troy. Troy slapped the back of Chad's head. "Ow!"

"Her name is Alyson," he mumbled.

"Sorry," Chad muttered rubbing his head. Sam was laughing somewhere in the background.

"I'm hungry." Sam rubbed her eyes, trying to focus on Troy.

"Chad, that's your department." Troy looked at Chad.

"I don't cook," Chad said flatly.

"But, you cooked that one time at your house. It was good." Troy pouted. Hey! He was really starting to get the hang of it too.

"Fine, whatever, but I have no idea what your mom has in the kitchen. Oh, and i need you to drive me to my house." Chad got up to go in the kitchen.

"Fine. That's easy enough...How were you gonna get there if I didn't take you?" Troy watched as Chad paused and looked back.

"I was gonna walk. I could've used the extra exercise since we don't do anything here." Troy got up to follow Chad into the kitchen. He could at least watch Chad cook. What? It was a way to spend time with Chad.

"Call me when the food is ready. I'd appreciate that." Sam rolled her eyes and turned back to go upstairs. She wasn't exactly sure but she thought that she saw Lisa sneaking into Trey's room.

"Alright." Chad said and continued to the kitchen. Troy followed close behind thinking up ways to entertain himself while Chad cooked. As a matter of fact he was certain there was a couple of ways he could include Chad in his plans. Troy smirked. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Was that worth a review? Can I get one anyway? Does anyone else smell omelets?


	7. Chapter 7

...I'm so sorry. i lied to all my poor reviewers and I didn't mean to. Honestly, school has just been horrible lately and this guy I used to like is jealous now that I'm trying to talk to someone else.

But nonetheless I should have updated long before now. No not yet. the next chapter should be up soon. I just have some editing to do.

so here's the update read, enjoy, review.

* * *

Mrs. Bolton looked around the kitchen. Her son along with her nieces and nephew plus her son's best friend were seated at the table eating something that actually looked edible. The kitchen was still in order and from the looks of it everyone liked what was on their plate, or mostly anyway. That could only mean one thing: Troy did _NOT_ cook.

"So, who cooked it? I know it wasn't you, Troy." Alyson was hovering over Troy's shoulder trying to see what it was that he was eating. Troy glaredback at his mom.

"Chad!" Trey yelled from his seat. He had food all over his face and did not miss any of his shirt either.

"I'm impressed Chad. I have never seen Troy fix something edible that left the kitchen even remotely clean. So tell, me what is it?"

"It's an omelet Aunt Alice. It's actually pretty good. I still like your cooking better though." Lisa sat between Chad and Sam picking at the omelet on her plate. Most of it was gone but there were still some greens she refused to eat.

"Hm, Jack usually fixes those." Mrs. Bolton plucked a piece off of Troy's plate and popped it into her mouth. "Hey! That's better than I thought it'd be."

"Ma!" Troy covered up his plate when his mom again tried to grab a piece.

"Oh come on. Let me get a piece." Mrs. Bolton almost growled when Troy slapped her hand away again.

"You already had a piece." Troy waved his mother's hand away from his food.

"Whatever. So what do you plan to do today? You have to get out of the house awhile because some inspector is supposed to be coming by later. My vote he's probably coming around noon or so." Mrs. Bolton grabbed another piece of Troy's omelet before she took a seat by the counter.

"Well," Troy said scowling at his mother, "I was going to drive Chad to his house for a couple of things he forgot. Then we'd probably go to the park or somewhere."

"Good then, they can all go with you. I have stuff to do." Mrs. Bolton stood up to move to the fridge. Somehow she didn't quite make it.

"Mom. Why is it that I have to take them every where I go? I mean seriously, I haven't had time to play basketball with Chad since school ended." Troy finished his omelet and took his plate to the sink.

"Oh please, you've only been out of school for a couple days. I bet you haven't even thought about basketball since school ended. Besides, if you do decide to go to the park, you can play ball and they can just play."

"Still, do they have to go with us?" Troy whined.

"Yes, they do. What time are you leaving?"

"Probably after we take a shower. I'm about to take mine now." Troy walked to the living room and then yelled back, "If they're not ready when I get ready to leave I will leave them!"

"No he won't," Mrs. Bolton shook her head. "But Sam and Lisa need to go take their bath now."

Lisa gladly stood up and headed upstairs but Sam had trouble leaving her omelet. After some encouragement from Auntie Alice Sam was upstairs too, although not too happy about it. Trey and Chad were the only ones left in the kitchen with Mrs. Bolton. At the moment Mrs. Bolton was having a staring contest with Chad. Finally Chad gave up.

"I'm going to have to give Trey a bath aren't I," Chad mumbled.

"I was thinking about that...but no I think I'll make Troy do it while you're in the shower. That way he and Trey can bond." Mrs. Bolton smiled sweetly.

"I no want Troy to wash me!" Trey whimpered. He seemed scared of the idea. Although Chad could see why considering it was Trey who almost made sure Troy's soldiers weren't marching. Plus Troy had made so many promises of revenge to Trey.

"Yea, I think I'll get Troy do that. It would be good for them to bond. God knows they need it."

"Maybe that wouldn't be such a good idea, I mean Trey never really liked Troy. And Troy never liked Trey."

"That's why I'm forcing Troy to do it." They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, until Mrs. Bolton broke it. "You know it's nice to have you here. You're like the daughter I never had. It feels great."

Chad stood dumbfounded for a moment. How could he be considered a girl? Apparently his confusion showed on his face, because Mrs. Bolton's smile only shined brighter.

"How am I...like...a do-da-daughter?" Chad thought his voice didn't sound like him. It was unnaturally high.

"I don't know, you're just not like my son, so naturally I would look at you like my daughter. You're around here so much until I see you as one of mine. Don't take it offensively. I'm grateful for your company." Again Mrs. Bolton smiled.

"Oh, okay. Um...thank you. I think." Chad smiled weakly.

"Chad my girlfriend!" Trey yelped happily. Chad felt like he could have died from embarrassment.

"See," Mrs. Bolton laughed, "Trey even sees you as a girly figure. Although I'm not sure why he'd call you his girlfriend."

"I for one, refuse to believe that Chad would go with that." Troy had entered into the kitchen to put his dirty clothes in the laundry room. "I mean really? Chad is way more cut than I am. He doesn't need a child to hold him back."

"Shush up!" Trey yelled.

"Don't you mean shut up," Troy sneered. Trey sat there for a moment, confused.

"NO! Shush up!"

"Hey! Don't raise your voice in my kitchen. Troy you're giving Trey a bath. Wait until Lisa and Sam are out and use the bathroom upstairs." Mrs. Bolton glanced at her watch and her movements became a little more hurried.

"Whatever." Troy grumbled.

"Chad, you can go on and take yours." Mrs. Bolton smiled at Chad and waited for him to exit the room. When he did she continued. "Now Troy, you will give Trey a bath. Do you understand?" It wasn't a question.

"Yes ma'am." Troy grumbled.

"Good. Now, I've got somewhere to go, so Trey be good, Troy be nice, and I will see you guys later." With that Mrs. Bolton was gone...again.

"Great. Now I'm stuck with you." Troy looked warily at Trey who was still sitting down at the table.

"I want Chad!" Trey said slowly standing up...well, getting down was more like it. His feet was no where near the ground but he could still get down fairly easy.

"No, he's already mine. Besides, Chad is in the shower now." Troy backed up behind the counter because there was no telling what kind of bright ideas Trey had in mind this time, and we all remember what happened last time.

"Chad!" Trey ran for the living room. Apparently his bright idea now was to run into the bathroom while Chad was still taking his shower.

Troy was right behind him but wasn't able to catch him before he reached the bathroom. Lucky for him Chad was still brushing his teeth...in his boxers.

"Chad." Trey latched onto Chad's leg.

"Trey?" Chad looked down at the toddler holding onto his leg. He then looked to Troy who was eyeing him quite openly. "Troy? What are you doing?"

"Huh, what?" After a moment Troy realized why he was standing in the bathroom in the first place.This was Trey's fault. "Sorry, Trey didn't want to take a bath. And he ran in here, to you, before i could stop him."

Chad lifted an eyebrow but continued to brush his teeth. He actually didn't care that Trey and Troy were in the bathroom with him. They weren't bothering him. He was only brushing his teeth right now. Although Trey was still on his leg. After a moment Chad paused.

"I'm almost scared to say this, but it would save time." Chad took the toothbrush out of his mouth and looked down at Trey.

"What?" Troy asked, not liking the way this was going.

"Trey, you want to take a bath with me?" Chad asked cheerily.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Trey then turned to Troy. "Out! Out! I and Chad 'bout to take bath." Trey pushed Troy out of the way of the door and shut it, but before he could lock it Troy opened the door again.

"Stop you little rugrat." Troy slipped through the door to make sure Trey could no longer easily push him out the door. Trey pouted and turned toward Chad.

"Chad, it's cool. You don't have to. I, unfortunately, agreed to give Trey a bath and I'm sure the Twins are out of the upstairs bathroom by now." Troy put his arm around Chad's shoulders. Chad smiled.

"If you insist," he said putting his toothbrush back into his bag. Troy nodded and leaned over to plant a quick kiss on Chad's cheek.

"I can handle it. Come on Trey! It's bath time!" Troy smirked as he grabbed a struggling Trey and took him out the bathroom, away from Chad. Now all he had to do was give Trey a bath. That in itself was going to be a hassle. Troy sighed, but marched up the stairs. Trey was still whining but at least he had stopped fighting.

"Trey is going to give you a hard time, you know." Troy looked to see Lisa was standing just outside the guest room. "That's just his plotting face." Honestly Trey looked more like he was constipated, but Troy didn't mention it.

"Yeah, I had a feeling it was going to be bad. But, you know what, it doesn't matter much anymore. I've got more important things on my mind." Troy smiled beautifully.

'Wow, handsome and poetic.' Lisa felt herself swoon even more. Troy was just all around sexy, his loving side just added to his qualities. 'How could Chad ever appreciate all of this?' Lisa wondered back into the guest room. Now Troy had to be hers. The gears in Lisa's head began to once again turn. "How could I get in touch with Gabriella."

So...here it is. Please don't kill me. could you review instead.


	8. Chapter 8

HI! my people. I am so sorry for not updating for so long. I've been really been busy with school and things have been whoot! So my deepest apologies. Also no one hardly reviewed so I was really discouraged but two people kept me from dropping this story! Thank them in your hearts!!!

I'm not gonna lie, I don't know when the next installment will be added but I'm already working on it so...wish me luck.

Enough talking please enjoy.

* * *

Troy stood outside the house, enjoying the morning breeze. Surprisingly enough, once Trey got into the bath tub, he forgot who was giving him the bath. He was just having fun. Troy actually smiled while in the presence of Trey. He was even more pleased when Chad walked in. Trey's smile brightened, but he still did not acknowledge the fact that it was Troy giving him the bath.

Now he was just waiting for Chad to bring Trey outside. Lisa and Sam were already in his car and he was all ready to go as well.

"Hey Troy, are we leaving soon? Its getting kind of hot in your car." Sam had the door open but didn't seem like she was planning on getting out.

"Yeah, just give them a minute." Troy glanced back at the door to see that Chad was carrying Trey and a basketball out of the house. He smiled cheekily and headed to the car.

After getting Trey safely into the car, Troy got in, and cranked up the car. First to the park. He'd let the kids burn off some energy running around the park while he and Chad worked on their ballin' skills. Then they could head over to

It didn't take long for them to reach the park. It was quite close to the Bolton household. Trey was excited and was fidgeting in his seat while Sam and Lisa looked stunned.

"This place is a park?" Lisa questioned.

Troy looked around. It looked like a park to him. There were three swing-sets placed evenly beside one another, a big slide was off to the right of the swing, a merry-go-round was in the center, a big play set was directly in front of the swings, and a small basketball court on the left side of the merry-go-round surrounded by a small set of bleachers.

"Yeah...why?" Troy asked looking back to face her.

"The park mommy usually takes us to only has big bushes and a rusty swing-set." Sam was looking around the park.

"Oh," Troy looked at Chad who had his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Well I guess we can all get out now, right?" Chad still had traces of laughter in his voice but was ready to get out of the car.

"Yeah sure," Troy said.

Lisa and Sam were the first ones out the car and heading toward the big play-set. Once Troy had gotten Trey out of the car seat, he was right behind the girls.

"You think he'll be okay?" Chad asked. He noticed that the girls weren't paying Trey much attention.

"He should be fine. As long as we make sure they're okay every once in a while, they'll all be okay." Troy turned his attention to Chad. "Come on we can play some ball now."

Chad and Troy headed to the little court on the other side so they didn't notice Lisa pull out Troy's cell phone. She climbed into a secluded area before she started searching through the contacts, looking for Gabriella's number. Once she found it she pressed send.

Lisa put the cell phone to her ear and looked around to make sure no one saw her. The phone began to ring and she held her breath.

"Hey Troy." That sounded like Gabriella.

"Hi, this is actually Troy's little cousin."

"Trey?"

"No. I'm Trey's older sister."

"Oh. Well what do you want?" Gabriella asked rather rudely.

Lisa looked at the phone skeptically. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, but she already had the girl on phone, no reason to back out now.

"I'm calling because I over heard Troy saying he missed you. I thought maybe you could surprise him and cheer him up. Chad tried but I don't think it worked"  
"What? Fine, I can do that," and with that Gabriella hung up.

Lisa sighed and waited. 'Idiot' she thought.

The phone rang. "We're at the park by his house," Lisa said flatly.

"Heh, uh, thanks," Gabriella said before hanging up again, this time for sure.

Lisa sighed again. This had better be worth it. Lisa finally crept out of her hiding spot and ran over to where she saw Troy and Chad playing basketball. Troy was so graceful and skillful. It was beautiful to watch. She also had to admit Chad was pretty precise. Every shot he threw up, it went in, she just didn't like his hair bouncing in his face. It made him look like he wasn't being serious. Though Troy and Chad seemed to have the same concentration on the game they were currently playing.

Lisa approached slowly admiring Troy before loudly calling out.

"TROY! Is the car unlocked?"

Troy had been in the middle of defending Chad, but when he heard his name Chad easily got past him and made a beautiful layup. Troy scowled but didn't say anything, he just nodded his head in Lisa's direction.

Lisa took that as a yes and headed to the car. Once there she found out the car was unlocked. She got into the front passenger seat where she slid Troy's phone back where she found it, in between the seats.

About twenty minutes later, Lisa's plan was put to the test. Gabriella pulled up and parked beside Troy's car. Lisa stopped playing with Trey to get on the swings and watch.

Gabriella walked slowly seemingly admiring the guys play basketball. Unlike Lisa though, she waited until the guys stopped to take a break before heading over to Troy. Chad looked confused.

"What are you doing here?" Chad asked looking at Gabriella.

Troy turned around and was quite freaked. Putting his right hand over his face, he tried to compose himself. Gabriella giggled.

"Surprised to see me?" she asked innocently.

"Well, yeah, I'm pretty surprised." Troy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I know. I heard that you missed me, and since I hadn't seen you since..." Gabriella trailed off.

"This morning?" Chad supplied, which earned him a scowl from her. Chad just ignored her and went to sit down on the bleachers.

"You okay, man?" Troy asked starting to follow Chad but Gabriella caught his arm.

"Don't worry about him. He can play with the children while we do grown-up things." Gabriella winked.

"You're going to make me go shopping with you again?" Troy asked in horror.

"What? Oh...I could use some shopping. As a matter of fact let's go shopping! It'll be so fun. I could get those new shoes I wanted and you could get me a matching outfit!" Gabriella continued to ramble on and Troy felt himself giving up. It was too much trouble to argue with her.

"We've only been here for a half hour. Let's just let the kids play for a little while longer. Ok?" Troy looked over at Chad, who had wandered over to the swings where he was pushing Lisa and Trey. He noticed Sam had made herself a new friend. The two girls were fussing, but he couldn't tell what about.

"Fine, I'm going to be at the mall. Meet me there in about a hour." Gabriella smiled, heading to her car. As she pulled away Troy let out a sigh.

After watching to make sure Gabriella did drive away, Troy went to join Chad by the swings. He sat down beside Lisa who was eyeing him.

"Is everything okay dude?" Chad asked still pushing Trey.

"Yeah, it's cool. Gabby just wants us to go to the mall with her, so she told me to meet her there in about an hour." Troy looked at Lisa, who was frowning and seemed to be deep in thought.

"You told here yeah?" asked Chad stepping over to Troy's swing.

"I didn't tell her anything, she just walked off assuming I'd meet her there. I thought if I brought you guys then it would be less boring, and you could ask Taylor about going."

"And her new boyfriend," Chad said laughing.

"Who?"

"Ryan remember?"

"Oh. Well the more the merrier, I guess." Troy shrugged. "Push me."

"No man, you're big enough to push yourself."

"Please, I'm too depressed to push myself."

"I can do it!" volunteered Lisa, who had come out of her deep thinking.

"Thank you Lisa, someone is being a mean friend." Chad arched a brow and smiled as he went to push Trey.

"What was your girlfriend here for anyway," Lisa asked already knowing the answer.

"She wanted to see me, but I have no idea how she knew where we were, unless mom told her." Troy looked back at Lisa. "Are you ready to go yet?"

"I don't care. I'm getting sand in my shoes so I kinda am."

"Hm. Go get Sam and we'll leave okay?"

"Okay," Troy watched as went and Lisa pried Sam away from what seemed like her new best friend. Sam ran back first stopping in front of Troy.

"Troy...can you program...Samantha's...numbers...into your phone...please." Sam huffed, trying to catch her breath and talk at the same time.

"Uh, sure." Troy sprinted to his car and pulled out his phone before he followed Sam over to Samantha, who was talking with, what looked like her mother.

"Samantha, what did you say your numbers were again." Troy listened and typed in the number the little girl gave him and saved it under Samantha.

"Did you get it?" Samantha asked Troy.

"Yeah, I got it, but we really have to go now so, we'll see you later ok?"

"Ok. Bye Sam!"

"I hate you!" Troy stood shocked as Sam yelled at the other little girl.

"I hate you more." He was even more puzzled when the two hugged each other. Troy looked at the mother who shrugged, she looked as lost as he was.

Troy shook his head and tapped Sam on the shoulder to let her know that it was time to go. She said her last good-byes and scurried to the car. Troy walked and made it time to watch Chad struggle to put Trey in his car seat. He laughed before he decided to help. It was kind of confusing to fasten the seat belt his first time.

Finally they were all seated and buckled in. Troy started the car and let the park.

"So what are we doing now?" Chad asked.

"First we go home and shower. Then we'll meet Gabby at the mall."

"Don't forget I still want to go to my house at some point today."

"Fine, after we come from the mall we'll drop by your house."

"Ok." The ride home was in silence as all were wrapped in thought. Sam was thinking about her new friend, Lisa was working on a different plan to get Gabriella to keep Chad busy, Troy was thinking how in the world was he going avoid Gabriella, Chad was thinking about calling Taylor, and Trey was...sleep.

* * *

There how was it. Was it worth it? Do I need to continue writing? I need support people!

Pleaze RevieW???!!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! This is the next one. I have no excuse except testing the next 2 days.

Alright, I really like Gabby's character, but in the next few chapters, she's gotta get mean. I mean tie Troy up, threaten Chad and kick Trey mean...well maybe not that mean, but she's gonna get pretty bitchy. And I'm not sure what Taylor will do to help.

I really love you guy...hope you know that!!!

* * *

After getting home safely Chad and Troy each had a quick shower. While Troy was in the shower, Chad was quick to call and ask Taylor would she like to hang out at the mall for a while. She was quick to accept, and while on the phone with Chad dialed up Ryan. Ryan hesitated at first but then with a little quilt trip from Chad, he agreed.

When Troy got out of the shower, Chad jumped in. After checking on the little ones outside, Troy tried to enjoy what little time he had left, but before that could happen his mom along with a creepy cable guy that looked strangely like the guy Bob at Wal-Mart marched. As a matter of fact his name was Bob too.

"Troy? What are you guys doing home?" Mrs. Bolton walked slowly but made sure to point out the TV to Bob.

Chad took this time to saunter out of the bathroom. He waved to Mrs. Bolton and gave a quick nod to Bob before he walked through the kitchen door. Troy looked at the door where Chad had exited, wondering how Chad stayed so oblivios to the situation. He hadn't even tried to help Troy out of the situation.

"Um, Chad and I just wanted to take a quick shower. And if you don't mind we will be leaving again." Troy tried to make it to the door but his mother's voice stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, Gabby invited us to go to the mall with her. So that's where we're headed to now. Anything else?" Troy asked carefully. Whenever trying to get out of the house quicker, it was neccessary that Troy always put his mother first. Otherwise she just made up stuff for him to do before he got home.

"Hum, no. Just needed to know where you would go." With that Mrs. Bolton turned her attention back to Bob who looked like he was messing something up. Mrs. Bolton voiced her opinion, but Bob ignored her. Troy quickly slipped out before his mother could catch him again.

Outside, Chad was in the backyard playing with Trey and Sam. Lisa was sitting on the slide all by herself. Troy thought about going over to her but he quickly changed his mind. Instead he called all of their attentions to him.

"I'm leaving now," he announced.

"I told you he'd be out soon." Chad was now tickling Sam, who was trying to run away but kept running out of breath from giggling. Trey sat happily, giggling too as Chad chased Sam.

"Come on now! I'm leaving everyone who's not in the car when I put the car in reverse." Troy beamed for a moment before he realized he sounded a lot like his mother just then, even with the playfull tone he used.

"Ew Troy, you sound like your mother," Sam shouted, giggling. Chad high fived her.

Troy had noticed Sam had gotten closer with Chad. After about a half hour of playing with Samantha, Sam got nicer. His gaze travelled to Lisa, who was making her way to the car. Lisa still seemed to loathe the thought of having to stand next to Chad. He'd have to do something about that. He didn't know what but it'd have to be something good...

"Oh, oh, I'll race you to the car!" Troy's attention was pulled back to Sam, who was running her hardest to the car. Chad was right behind her.

"Ha! You'll never win," said Chad jogging beside her. Troy could tell Chad wasn't trying to beat Sam, but his pride definitely helped him keep up.

Sam hit the car first, followed by Lisa? Troy looked back to see Chad walking beside a running Trey. Troy smiled. Chad probably wanted to win against Sam, but because Trey was so far behind, Chad chose to stay beside Trey instead.

"Hurry Trey! Or I just might have to leave you." Troy laughed. Chad had a goofy grin on his face, clearly not believing a word Troy said.

Finally Trey made it to the car. Troy and Chad were the last ones in the car. Troy had made sure everyone was in a seatbelt and headed to the mall. When they got there, Taylor and Ryan met them by the front entrance. Not long after, Gabrielle showed up. She stuck to Troy like glue. Chad noticed but didn't say anything.

"Hey, me and Troy are going to check out that store." Gabrielle pointed to a store that looked vaguely like Hot Topic. The only difference was that it looked way to girlie to be the regular Hot Topic.

"Okay." Taylor responded dragging Ryan somewhere.

"Chad? Can we go to the toy store since everyone else left us?" Sam asked pulling on Chad's sleeve.

"I guess we can," Chad looked in the direction of which Troy went before turning around with his trademark grin and escorted the little ones to the nearest toy store.

The first store they went into wasn't even a toy store. It was a knick knack store with all kinds of little stuff that Sam and Lisa loved. Trey picked up a few things, only to get mad at it and attempt to throw it at the cashier. Chad soon decided after Trey tried to throw the fifth item, that it was time to go to a different store.

Next on the list was KB Toys! Trey had too much fun rolling a bouncy ball into people, while Sam looked at action figures and Lisa looked at Barbie dolls. Chad even showed Sam the action figure he'd always laughed at him, but after looking at it for awhile, she asked him could he buy it for her. It was only ten dollars. So Sam talked him into buying her a batman action figure.

After that Lisa and Trey wanted something too. So Chad agreed that he would buy one item for each person, and Sam already had her's. Lisa immediately pulled them all to Claires, a store made only for girls apperently, because Chad had never seen it before. He was too embaressed to go in, so he and Trey stood outside while Sam and Lisa shopped inside. When Lisa finally found something she wanted Chad reluctantly went in to pay. It amazed him that a necklice that tiny could cost fifteen dollars. Then again dating Taylor made him aware that prices for girls were always high.

The door they visited after Claires was a book store, a Barnes & Nobles. They all headed to the back, where the kid section was. Trey found a read along Elmo book that was only six dollars and Chad only hoped that it would be the only thing he wanted. Fortunately for Chad's wallet, that's exactly what Trey wanted. The lady that rung it up even gave him a small Elmo plushie to go with it.

"I hungry now." Trey announced after they left the book store.

"Yeah, me too." Sam agreed.

Chad looked at his phone for the time. It was going on one 'o' clock and they hadn't eaten since that morning. He hadn't realized it got so late, but then again with so many people flooding the mall now he should have known. He supposed it was time to find the rest of the crew and get some lunch.

"Okay then let's head to the food court!" Chad led the group of munchkins to the food court, buying everyone lunch, which ate more out of his pocket before texting Troy.

"You're not eating Chad?" Sam asked, stuffing a fry in her mouth. She really loved McDonalds.

"Nah, I'm waiting. Have to watch my figure," Chad laughed. Sam did too.

"That sounds gay," Lisa said frowning.

"Lighten up, Lisa. I was just being funny." Chad said, stealing one of Trey's fries. Trey didn't see it so he wasn't worried about it.

"That wasn't funny. I wanna go find Troy now." Lisa sat back away from her food.

"Fine. We'll go find them after you finish eating. Trey is almost done, okay. Just be patient."

Chad again tried texting Troy. Troy still didn't text him back. So as soon as everyone had enjoyed their meal, and Chad decided he'd make Troy pay for at least half the stuff he'd bought, they set off to find the rest of the group. That was until Lisa stopped them.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Lisa stopped abruptly.

"Yeah, me too," Sam seconded.

"Trey do you have to go," Chad asked sarcastically.

"No."

"Really? Are you sure?" Chad hadn't expected that answer.

"Yeah. I sure." Trey smiled up at Chad.

"Okay then, let's find that bathroom. Shall we?" Chad held his hand out to Trey and Sam grabbed the other one. Lisa scoffed but followed.

The bathrooms weren't that far away since the they were still at the food courts, but Lisa insisted that they find a different bathroom to go to. So after walking upstairs then coming back down, Lisa finally found the bathroom she wanted to use.

"You guys stick together in their okay?" Chad knew not much could happen in the bathrooms, but he got this weird feeling, like something bad was going to happen. Soon.

He sat down at a nearby bench where he could see the bathroom door and see out into the mall. Trey joined him and immediately pulled out his Read-Along With Me Elmo book. Chad heard the creepy Elmo voice reading but his mind and eyes were on other things...or other people. What he saw made his jaw clench and his eyes well with tears. He wouldn't cry though. He couldn't really do anything because at the moment Sam and Lisa were coming out of the bathroom.

"What's wrong with you Chad?" Sam asked. She had noticed how his expression had changed.

"I think I might have a clue," Lisa responded.

"What? How would you know?" Lisa pointed out of the little hallway into the mall.

Outside but close enough to the opening to see, was Troy and Gabrielle...kissing. And this was no peck on the lips. Sam could clearly see thar Troy's tongue was in Gabrielle's mouth. As she looked further down Sam's eyes widen. One of Troy's hands were twisted Gabrielle's hair while the other groped her butt. Sam leaned closer to Lisa.

"It's gonna be pretty hard explaining that one."

"I agree," Lisa snarled.

Chad didn't say anything as he got up and headed for the opening. Everyone followed silently until Chad held up a hand for them to stop. He continued though, walking past the kissing couple. Sam was kind of surprised when Troy didn't even see Chad walk past. She was less surprised when she saw Gabrielle smirk.

"She will pay," Sam said calmly.

"Huh?" Lisa, who was thoroghly confused looked at Sam.

"Did you see Chad's face? That would make a kicked puppy look like a Trey with a big lolipop. Not to mention Troy needs some punishment too." Sam grinned evilly. Trey clapped his hands.

"Stop that! You're starting to act like me!" Lisa tried to play it off but she had seen Chad's face. And for the first time, she felt sorry for him. It looked like she'd be helping Sam.

____________________________________________________________

Phew! Another one done! But if you'd like the update to come quicker than please help me do something about it!

Reveiw yes! Always! But you could also blow up my PMs. I forgot when to update and I kept putting it off. I have 2 days left in skool! And I can't do this with out you!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everybody. I know it's been a looooong time but I hadn't forgot about this thing. I have been working on this particular chapter for 2 whoppin' years! And as I was reading over it, I realized. My writing... is complete crap. So as a gift to you all (which I hope you won't stone me to death, although I really deserve it), will be to redo this story so that it will read better... or if you want I can just drop this whole project. I don't want to but... you are my reviewers. ****But! I did realize I have a lot of grammatical errors. So if nothing else, I will go and fix those for you.**

**Contrary to how often I write, I do feel absolutely horrible for leaving. I found myself getting a little angry when an author started something really good and then didn't do anything with it, not even the little ABANDONED note on it, and I realized: OH NO I'VE DONE THE SAME THING AS THOSE REALLY MEAN AUTHORS DID! I'M SUCH A BAD PERSON! I'm so sorry! And if you promise to forgive me, I'll have a really fluffy chapter up soon to make up for all the missed time (and for all the depression going on at this part of the story). Hopefully within the next week!**

**Now that I've made my apology (again sorry), I would love if you would read this chapter.**

* * *

Troy put his heart into it. He really tried everything to feel if there was any feelings left for Gabby. There wasn't. It was the sloppiest kiss he'd ever had, and he realized just getting a kiss from Chad on the cheek was better than this. But still he kissed Gabrielle with everything he had. This kiss determined their relationship, and Troy could already tell this was the end. Just when he was ready to pull away, he felt Gabrielle smirk into the kiss. Before he had had a chance to question her, someone behind them cleared their throat. He immediately pulled away to see who it was. Behind him stood Lisa, Sam, and Trey. All of which were sporting a scowl of some kind. He also noticed Chad wasn't with them.

"Uh, hey guys. What's up?" Troy stated lamely.

"Nothing," Sam said, rolling her neck and folding her arms together.

"Hey, what's with the attitude?" Gabrielle spoke up this time.

"There is no attitude," Lisa snapped.

"Ok... where's Chad?" Troy asked. It wasn't like his friend to just disappear.

"Donno." Trey shrugged his shoulders to emphasize his point.

"Wait, he was supposed to be watching you guys. He wouldn't just leave you alone. He's not that kind of guy. Now, where is he? Did you run him off?" Gabrielle demanded. She had hoped he would see them, but she hadn't thought he would run away. That was just a bonus.

"He said we Don't Know! Do you?" Sam now had her hands on her hips.

"Wait, did Chad say where he was going?" Troy sounded genuinely concerned.

"Probably away from you."

Troy's heart nearly stopped. Had Chad seen him and Gabrielle kissing? Was that why he wasn't with the kids? And if that was the case, why would Chad even care? Didn't he know how much Troy felt for him? Maybe the kiss really did look a little intimate. Maybe Chad thought Troy was playing with his emotions. Whatever it was, it would have to wait, because he seriously felt if he didn't choose his next words carefully, Sam and Trey would skin him alive. Lisa...he didn't want to think about what she would do to him.

"Well, we have to find him," Troy said cautiously.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Gabrielle stated flatly.

"I think we should look for him," Sam said to Lisa, completely ignoring Gabrielle's rude remark.

"Me too! Me too!" Trey happily jumped up and down.

Lisa remained silent.

"Let me try calling him." Troy quickly looked at his phone. How had he missed six texts and three calls from Chad?

"Hey, did you hear my phone ring, Gabby?"

"No." Gabby turned so Troy wouldn't see her smirk. Troy was too attentive to his phone but Sam wasn't.

Troy shrugged and quickly dialed Chad's number from memory. He didn't have time to think about speed dial.

Troy listened as the phone rang. It rang some more...and more...and more...and...voicemail. He tried again... and three more times, all with the same results. Troy sighed. "He won't pick up."

"Well you better try again." Lisa sounded far too serious.

"I got a feeling that Chad doesn't want to talk with me. I'm going to call Taylor and see has she heard from him." Troy waited for the munchkins approval.

"Well do something!" Sam snapped.

"Lower your voice!" Gabby yelled back.

Lisa studied the faces of those around her. Troy was sincerely worried about his friend...or close friend. He stood holding his phone to his ear, his jaw set, waiting for an answer. Gabrielle stood, her eyes sharp, but a somewhat smug look was there. She planned this. Gabrielle's gazed turned to her, but Lisa's expression didn't change, staying stoney, calculating, and just a tad bit upset.

After staring at Gabrielle for a minute she turned her gaze to Trey. He was confused. He wasn't paying any attention to any one, only awaiting the directions from Lisa. She smiled softly and touched his shoulder; her baby brother needed the reassurance.

Her attention immediately flew to Sam. Sam was livid. She must have seen the same smugness Lisa saw. Hate radiated from Sam like smoke and Lisa knew in a couple of minutes that she would burst. She'd have to think of something fast. Something where she could talk to Chad alone, away from any distractions.

It was then Troy's face lit up. He thanked whoever was on the phone and sighed in relief before snapping his phone shut. Lisa saw that when he turned to the group he wore a big smile. She just rolled her eyes. He must've found Chad.

"He asked Taylor for a ride back to the house. If we leave now then we'll be able to get there around the same time they do."

"Do you honestly think the best thing to do right now is to right now? When he dropped us off here, he looked pretty upset," Lisa spoke, trying to gauge Troy's response.

Troy frowned down at her. "He's my best friend. No matter how mad he gets with me, we should always talk things out. You'll understand when you love someone someday."

Lisa blinked. That was not the answer she thought she'd get.

"What do you mean, love?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yes, enlighten us." Lisa said. The first thing she needed to do was get Troy to admit his feelings for Chad in front of his conniving girlfriend. "I know what it is to love. I love Mommy and Daddy and Sam and Trey. How is that different?"

Troy just pat her head and smiled at Gabrielle. "We need to go make sure everything's all right with Chad. We'll catch you later Gabe." With that he ushered the children out of the mall to the car.

* * *

Gabrielle was satisfied for the time being. Chad was upset with Troy, and Chad was the type of person to hold a grudge for a long time. The only thing she _was_ worried about, was those meddling children.

Sam and Trey were harmless enough, but Lisa; that one was a smart cookie. If she wasn't careful, that child would pull Troy right out of her grasp. And she couldn't have that. He was too important to her. She loved him... and they've been together for so long! She deserved to have him.

Whatever. She would pay another visit to the Bolton household soon enough. If she could win Troy's mother's heart, then Troy would follow. Not to mention that if Mr. Bolton caught wind of his son being with his best friend, he wouldn't tolerate it. They would force Chad away for her. And then she could comfort him and they would stay together. It was simple enough.

But, first things first: she had to make Troy think she was mad at him for leaving her at the mall. Then she'd go about talking to Mr. and Mrs. Bolton.

* * *

Troy was speeding! He needed to see Chad. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was for Chad to be mad at him. Their spats could get pretty bad and Troy did not want to be ignored. Not now when they had started recognizing each other's feelings.

Vaguely he heard someone ask 'What's the rush?' It was probably Sam. She'd been taunting him since they left the mall. He didn't care, though, his priority was Chad.

"Toy? We see Chad now?" That was Trey.

"I hope so, little buddy."

"Troy." Lisa.

"Yes?" he asked, almost impatiently. He was anxious.

"You might want to slow down, just in case the cops are out."

Troy glanced at his speedometer. He was going seventy-five. It would be wise to slow down. So, although reluctantly, he slowed down to the speed limit.

It was then he noticed a police car pass, looking at him suspiciously.

"You're welcome," Lisa said smugly.

Troy groaned. He was so close to getting to Chad. All he had to do was make it to his house without any extra stops...

* * *

**Don't forget to review! It makes me happy!**


End file.
